


Sephyra Reigns

by Xiamara09



Series: Supernatural- Percy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamara09/pseuds/Xiamara09
Summary: Lucifer's wife Sephyra takes over Percy to save the Winchesters, but will the boys be able to get her back or is she lost to them forever?This is a story idea had while writing for my Supernatural storyline. I'm not sure if I will flesh it out more or just incorporate it into the story.





	Sephyra Reigns

I strain against the chains holding me in place as Mary was thrown against the wall.

You know how to save them. A ghostly voice calmly says in the back of my head. I shake my head vigorously trying to silence it, but only manage to draw the demon’s attention to you. The chains tighten around me as a wicked grin spreads across his face. “We wouldn’t want you getting loose. The fun is just starting.”

“Go to hell!” I shout throwing myself against the chains around me.

One simple word…… The voice in my head continues. Three letters and they will be safe. I watch helplessly as Lucifer and the demon take turns tearing into the Winchesters.

I won’t let you free. I thrash about with tears escaping my eyes, fighting the voice within and the chains with the same amount of success.

If you don’t, they will die. My body goes limp as the realization that she is right crosses through me. Across the room Dean groans as an invisible force holds him down.

If I agree, you have to swear that no harm will come to them. I look around the room as Lucifer approaches Sam’s side menacingly. I don’t care what the circumstance is, you can not touch them.

You have my word. The voice sings in victory at my answer. Now I need yours.

I glance over at Dean one more time and nod. “Fine.” I breath out. That’s not the word I need. They won’t last much longer. I flinch as I watch what’s left of my family struggle to survive. “Yes.” I whisper hanging my head in defeat. Once more with feeling…. I couldn’t quite hear you. I grunt and strain against the chains again at the taunting in my head. “YES!” I scream as heat floods into my body. “Now save them!” With pleasure. I hear as I slowly disappear in a bright light that engulfs the room.

“Oh this is nice.” My new inhabitant rolls my shoulders and the chains fall off with ease, allowing her to step off the board and head into the fray. She reaches out and grabs Lucifer’s arm just as he is about to fling it out to throw Dean through the wall. “Lucy……” She flicks my wrist and Lucifer slams through the wall across from us. “I’m home.” She wheels around on the demon currently standing over Mary wielding a grotesque looking knife. I feel her enjoying the sight and fight to find my voice as she settles onto my hip and chuckles. DO NOT LET HIM HURT HER! The scream tears through both minds and she winces. “Jeez. No fun.” She stalks forward pulling the demon up with her powers. “No touching the precious ones.” She says mockingly slowly lifting her hand and placing it on his forehead, burning the demon out of his vessel in a blinding light.

“That hurt.” Lucifer growls from where he was shaking off the plaster and drywall.

“It was a love tap.” My ‘savior’ scoffs slowly turning to face him. The Winchesters all scramble to get behind me, Sam and Dean standing protectively in front of Mary. “You have been bad my dear.” A wicked smile spreads across my face. “But I suppose I should thank you. She,” She points at my head to clarify, “never would have said yes without your intervention.”

Lucifer slides the angel blade he took from Castiel earlier in his palm. My counterpart sighs, “Now now. It’s been so long since we’ve seen one another and you immediately resort to violence.” A laugh escapes as she raises my hand a blinding light gathering at it. “You need a time out.” Lucifer disappears without a word and she spins me around to look at the Winchesters.

“Percy? How…..?” Mary whispers her gaze locked on where Lucifer had been moments ago.

“Not quite.” My vision goes blurry for a second and Dean pushes his mother behind him as he falls into a defensive stance.

“Sephyra.” He growls out as Same falls in beside his mom. Dean’s eyes lock on the angel blade laying a few feet away.

“Don’t even think about it.” The angel blade flies to my hand as she chuckles. “I gave my word to your lovely friend that no harm would come to you.” She points the blade directly at Dean. “If you attacked me I would have to go back on it and that’s just not the kind of angel I am.”

“Release her. You finished your job.” Dean demands taking a step closer.

“Ah ah ah. That was not the deal.” She waves the angel blade at him. “I save you and your brood and I in turn get a permanent vessel.” She gestures at the three of them. “And would you look at that? I have fulfilled my end of the bargain.”

Dean’s shoulders slump forward as he tries to collect himself before looking back at her/me. “Let me talk to her.” He asks defeatedly.

“Ummmm. No.” She scoffs as I push a massive force through her mind causing her to shake my head. You have my body for all eternity…. Five minutes isn’t going to make a difference. “That wasn’t our deal.” She clenches her fist whispering. I’m changing the terms of our agreement. I’m only asking for five minutes. She looks at Dean who is watching her carefully. “Fine. You have five minutes.” She sighs and relinquishes control back to me.

“Don’t give me that look.” I point at Dean who is glaring at me. “I had to do something. You were getting your ass handed to you.” I shrug nonchalantly, not able to hold his gaze.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Mary asks from behind Sam, glancing between me and Dean. I open my mouth to speak but Sam pulls her over to the side whispering quickly to explain.

“You’re an idiot.” Dean says barely speaking above a whisper.

“I’ve done stupider things.” I push some dirt around with the toe of my boot as Mary pushes past Sam to get to me. 

“I have one question.” She watches me warily. I nod to indicate she should ask. “Why?”

I chuckle half-heartedly before gesturing at Dean and Sam. “They are the only family I have left. I couldn’t let any of you die. Besides….” I take a deep breath. “If you die again, there is no coming back. I don’t accept that as a solution. At least this way I know you guys are safe.” I shrug again. “It’s the lesser of all evils, given our options.”

“There’s got to be a way…..” Sam offers taking a step towards us and I hold up my hand to stop him.

“No. I agreed to this Sam. And I stand by what I’ve done. Promise me you guys won’t try to undo this.” I glare pointedly at Dean who is clenching his fists. “Promise me.” I ask pleadingly causing Dean to look me in the eye. They both nod reluctantly and Mary starts to argue but Sam shakes his head at her, knowing that nothing they say will change my mind. Time’s almost up. I’d say goodbye if I were you. “Looks like we are almost out of time.” I smile unconvincingly as my heart shatters looking around at my family. “Mary?” She looks up at me from Sam’s side. “They need someone to keep them on their toes.” She nods understanding my meaning. I step closer to Sam and open my arms just to be crushed in an embrace. I laugh in his ear before whispering, “Be good, Sammy.” After he releases me I point at him and crinkle my nose. “But not too good.” He chuckles in response his eyes filling with tears. Mary steps back to his side and places her hand soothingly on his arm. I turn to face Dean. “Dean…..” I pause waiting for him to look at me. “Are you too angry to even say goodbye?” 

Dean’s head lifts up and he steps forward pulling me into a sweet kiss which makes me regret everything about this decision. Once he releases me I sniffle out a laugh trying to cover up my tears. “Now I know I’m in trouble. You only kiss me when one of us is about to die.” Dean pulls me back into his arms without a word. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, trying to remember everything about this moment, knowing I’ll never be back. I’m gonna be sick. I feel myself start to heat up again. Your time is up. I sigh and push away from Dean lightly, and he pulls me back squeezing me in his arms one last time and whispering, “I love you.” I cover up my shock and step back with a smile and a wink. “I know. I love you too.” I close my eyes as Sephyra retakes control.

“Well that was touching. Is everyone happy?” She asks sarcastically with a shudder. When no one answers she shrugs and turns on her heels and heads toward the door.

“Sephyra!” Dean calls after her causing her to stop in the doorway with her hand on the frame to turn and look at him. “Don’t get used to having her. I’m going to get her back.”

“I look forward to you trying.” She chuckles giving them a farewell salute and disappears out the door.


End file.
